


The Knowledge of it All

by themistrollsin



Series: June 2014 Challenge [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny tells Ethan how he found out about werewolves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Knowledge of it All

**Author's Note:**

> Day 27!
> 
> Also, obviously we don't know how Danny found out, this is my take on it.

Ethan watches Danny closely, wondering if he should ask him.  If he doesn’t, he’ll always be curious about it.  “So, how’d you find out?” he asks.

 

Danny looks over and raises an eyebrow.  “Find out what?” he asks.

 

“About the werewolves.  You told me you knew about them… us… but how?”

 

Danny smiles as he look sits back against the couch.  “Beacon Hills isn’t exactly a big city, Ethan.  Finding things out isn’t hard.”

 

“I know that.  But I really want to know.  How did you find out?”

 

Danny lets out a soft breath.  “Do you want to know how I found out about werewolves or you?”

 

“Both.”

 

Danny nods.  “I found out about werewolves when I was nine I think.  Jackson and I were out in the woods playing.  He ran ahead of me and I ended up stopping to catch my breath or something.  I kept hearing noises so I finally went toward the sound.  Ended up finding the Hale house.  Saw the family gathered outside.  Little did I know at the time the dog I saw wasn’t actually a dog.”

 

Ethan grins.  “Derek’s mom?”

 

Danny nods.  “I was standing there watching them when I saw her walking toward the house and just like that became a woman.  I think I may have screamed.  I did something because everyone looked over at me.  I tried running but someone caught me easily.”  He shrugs.  “I don’t remember much about what they said because I was shaking too much thinking I was in trouble.  But they explained to me about what they were but that they were really no different than me.  They even introduced me to the family members who weren’t werewolves.

 

“Did you meet Derek?”

 

“I saw him I think.  But never actually met him.”  Danny grins as he watches Ethan.

 

“Wait, what’s this grin about?”

 

“How’d that story sound?”  Danny laughs when Ethan throws a napkin at him.

 

“That’s not what happened?”

 

“No.  Sounded good though, didn’t it?”

 

“It did.  Seriously, Danny, how’d you know?”

 

Danny lets out a soft breath.  “I had a brother.  He was eight years older than me.  Despite that, we were pretty close.  He would let me tag along with him and his friends some times.  We were out in the woods when there was an attack.  My brother was bitten.  We thought it was just a dog at first.  But Darrin wasn’t getting better.”

 

“It was a werewolf?”

 

Danny nods.  “Yeah.”

 

“And he didn’t turn?”

 

“No.”  He shrugs.  “They didn’t know what was wrong with him.  Three days after the attack, Darrin died.”

 

Ethan frowns.  “Oh, Danny, I’m sorry.”

 

Danny shakes his head.  “I got to say my goodbyes to him.  He even told me what he’d learned about the werewolves.  I learned through him.  I did find out that it was a pack that was just passing through that attacked.  Didn’t change the fact that my brother wasn’t coming back.”

 

“No, I imagine not.”  Ethan reaches across the table and takes Danny’s hand.  “When did you know I was one?”

 

Danny grins.  “I had a feeling with the way Scott was reacting.  But when Isaac ‘beat’ you up is when I knew.”

 

Ethan frowns at him.  “Wait, you knew that it wasn’t Isaac?”

 

Danny laughs softly.  “I have known Isaac since we were six.  If he wanted to beat someone up he wouldn’t do it in the middle of school.  Besides, Aiden’s hand was bleeding.”

 

Ethan snorts.  “Of course it was.  So why’d you help me?”

 

“Got me closer to you.”  Danny shrugs.  “I don’t know who even knew that I was aware of what’s going on.  I never made it known.  Wasn’t hiding it, just never really had to say anything.”

 

Ethan nods.  “God, I can’t believe you knew the entire time.”

 

**The End**


End file.
